headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Stargate SG-1: Learning Curve
"Learing Curve" is the 5th episode of season 3 of the American sci-fi/adventure series Stargate SG-1 and the 48th episode of the series overall. It was directed by Martin Wood and Heather E. Ash and first aired on Showtime on Friday, July 22nd, 1999. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on the Stargate SG-1: The Complete Series Collection DVD boxset and the Stargate SG-1: The Complete Third Season collection. * "Learning Curve" is also the title to the season 1, episode 16 episode of Star Trek: Voyager as well as the 5th episode of season 5 of Babylon 5. What else have they done? * Britt Irvin, who plays the role of Merrin in this episode, first came onto the sci-fi scene in 1998 playing young Gail Bradford in the "Passed Imperfect" episode of the short-lived sci-fi series Sleepwalkers. Following "Learning Curve", Britt then went on to make appearances in the "New Lease" and "Mind Reacher" episodes of the 1995 relaunch of The Outer Limits. She then played Nina Toth in the "Charlie and Lisa" episode of the Steven Spielberg miniseries Taken as well as Haley Stark in the first three episodes of the V relaunch series. * Lachlan Murdoch, who plays the role of Tomin in this episode, made his sci-fi debut on two episodes of The X-Files. He played a boy in a car in the season 1 episode "The Jersey Devil" and played a right outfielder in the opening scenes from the season 4 episode "Home". In 1997, he played John Virgil, Jr. in the season 3 episode of The Outer Limits entitled "Tempests" and he also played Ma'al in the season 4 episode "Promised Land". In 2002, he appeared in the "Jacob and Jesse" episode of the Steven Spielberg miniseries Taken. * Stephanie Shea, who plays Solen in this episode, also performed stunt work in the season 10 episode of Stargate SG-1 entitled "Talion". * Rob Farrell, who plays an SF guard in this episode made his sci-fi debut in 1998 as a SWAT commander in the "Breakout" episode of Viper. * Laara Sadiq has appeared in numerous sci-fi TV projects beginning with the popular anime series Dragon Ball Z in which she provided the voice for the character of Chi-Chi. In 1997, she played a female EMT on the "Leonard Betts" episode of The X-Files. For Stargate SG-1, she had a recurring role as Technician Davis, sometimes credited only as Female technician or just technician. In 2002, she appeared in "The Human Factor" episode of The Outer Limits as well as the "Harbor Lights" episode of Dark Angel and the "Upgrade" episode of The Twilight Zone that same year. In that episode, she played a character named Yasmine Haleem. In 2007 she played Doctor Kheel in the "What's the Frequency, Kyle?" episode of Kyle XY. She also played a priestess in the 2003 relaunch of Battlestar Galactica. She appeared in "Escape Velocity" and "Sine Qua Non". In 2009, she played a British newscaster in the disaster film 2012 and in 2010, she played Carol Bryce on the "White Tulip" episode of the ABC series Fringe. See also External Links * * "Learning Curve" at the Stargate Wiki * "Learning Curve" at TV.com Episode Guide * "Learning Curve" at TV Rage.com Episode Guide ---- Category:1999/Episodes Category:July, 1999/Episodes